


I will be your brother, and I'll hold your hand

by freelyoriginalnerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyway why are you still here, Gen, Glad to know there are others on this site who share my sentiments, He's there but not really, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is there a tagging tutorial ?, It's about Lance but he just shows up at the end, Light Angst, Mentioned Lance (Voltron)'s Family, Mentioned Lance's father, Mentioned Lance's mother, Mentioned Marco (Voltron), Mentioned Veronica (Voltron), The rest of them aren't there oops, They should have a tagging tutorial, go read the fic ( if you want no pressure:), like really light, sorry bout that, wow that's an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelyoriginalnerd/pseuds/freelyoriginalnerd
Summary: He sat on the edge of the well , looking down into the deep water below , and stared at his reflection . No one noticed him ; he was overlooked , and he paid no attention to what was going on around him either .His mind wasn’t where he was ; his thoughts drifted home . To his mother , who sat waiting for a son who might never come home . To his family , which would never be the same again . And to his little brother , who he didn’t think he would ever see again .
Relationships: Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron), Lance & Luis (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	I will be your brother, and I'll hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Alec Benjamin's If We Have Each Other ( I literally heard it for the first time like 2 days back and it's so good you should definitely check it out

He sat on the edge of the well , looking down into the deep water below , and stared at his reflection . No one noticed him ; he was overlooked , and he paid no attention to what was going on around him either . 

His mind wasn’t where he was ; his thoughts drifted home . To his mother , who sat waiting for a son who might never come home . To his family , which would never be the same again . And to his little brother , who he didn’t think he would ever see again . 

It had been almost 3 years since he had disappeared off the face of the earth , but as his birthday drew closer , the wound grew bigger in Louis’ heart . He longed for his little bro, for just one more conversation with him , just another hug , just so he could tell him how much he loved him .

Louis thought of him every single day . He’d be doing the most mundane of tasks and he’d think of something that would remind him of Lance and then reach for his phone to text him , before he remembered . He’d still send that text anyway . They didn’t have the heart to cancel his number . What if he was still out there ? What if he needed it ? His papa would say before proceeding to ignore everyone for the whole day . 

On days like this , Louis liked to think of the good memories he had with his little brother. He liked to think of his smile , his laugh and his tendency to flirt with any female and the occasional male within a 10 foot radius. He chuckled as memories of younger Lance whining at him to ‘ come play with me Louis I’m bored' , and then a slightly older Lance still whining at him to ‘ shut up Louis I don’t like him oh my god’. 

Today , it was a memory of a younger Lance , around 10 or 11 . A ghost of a smile crept up his face as he thought of that night .

  
  
  


****************

_“ Louis ?” a small voice spoke in the dead of the night ._

_“ Hey . What are you doing up so late" Louis asked , gesturing to his brother to come inside ._

_“ I could ask you the same thing" Lance retorted ._

_“ Just finishing up an assignment . But that can wait . What’s up ?”_

_“ Nothing ”_

_“ Lance … " Louis turned to look at his brother fully . His eyes were tired but red , as if he had been trying to no avail to get some rest ._

_“ Really it’s nothing . Couldn’t sleep , saw the light still on in your room and came over”_

_“ Hmm. I think I have the solution to that . Grab a jacket . ”_

_Louis dragged his brother outside into the backyard ._

_“ What are you doing ?! Mom’s gonna kill us , you know ? "_

_“ Then at least we go down together" Louis smirked and began to look for something in the garage._

_“ No way ! This is your idea you take the fall" Lance said , though his stance relaxed._

_“ Oh come on , there’s nothing better than spending quality time with your favouritest brother in the whole entire universe"_

_Louis waggled his eyebrows while Lance mumbled something about ‘ favouritest isn’t a word , geez Louis' . But hey, he hadn’t left him out here yet , so Louis took that as a win._

_“ Chill out we’re just gonna blow off some steam ."_

_“ How ? " Lance , now curious , tried peeking in the garage , trying to find out what the hell was taking the older boy so long ._

_Louis let out a small shout of celebration , apparently having found what he was looking for . He threw it to Lance._

_“ Basketball ."_

*************

  
  


Basketball had become their thing . Their little secret . Whenever one of them felt down or frustrated, the other would drag them out to shoot some hoops in the middle of the night, They weren’t very great but they loved it. 

After Lance’s disappearance though , Louis never played . Sometimes Veronica or Marco would ask him to join them but Louis never relented . It reminded him too much of his little brother . He loved his siblings , all of them , but there were certain things you can only do with one of them . It just wasn’t the same . 

Louis sat at the edge of the well , unaware of his surroundings and losing track of time . As the sun set and the street lights switched on , he snapped out of his thoughts and began to make his way home . 

As he stood , a voice stopped him . 

The same voice that would wake him up at 2 am . 

The same voice that would laugh at something stupid he did. 

The same voice he’d been thinking off just 2 minutes ago.

The same voice he had longed for . 

  
  


“ Louis ?"

  
  


Louis turned. 

  
  


“ Lance ?" his voice barely a whisper . 

  
  


They stood there , staring , looking , _observing_ each other for god knows how long. Louis took a small step forward , hand reached out . Lance mirrored him and took his hand . 

  
  


He didn’t even realize they were hugging as they sank to the floor . Louis felt something wet on his shirt , not knowing whose tears it was . He just wrapped his arms tighter around the younger boy , not wanting to let go . It was probably both of theirs anyway . 

‘People are staring , Louis , get up' a small voice nagged at the back of his brain . But he didn’t care . He let them stare cause at that moment nothing else mattered . 

His hermano was here . 

**Author's Note:**

> ( I had to write this again cuz I still don't know how this part of AO3 works and I accidentally deleted it )
> 
> So , this is my first fanfic and I wrote this a really long time ago and I've only now mustered the courage to upload this ( it's also partly an impulsive decision that I hope I don't regret ) .
> 
> I wrote this before we actually knew any of Lance's siblings' names and I headcanoned Lucas ( now that I think about I'm not actually sure if that's a spanish or cuban name ...) to be one of his brothers' names . Then found out one of his brother's names is Luis and that was close enough so I used that instead . Also , I haven't seen many fics with Lance's brothers and the ones which do have them it's usually only Marco , so YAY . 
> 
> ANYWAYS, do tell me what y'all think . If you have the time , maybe leave a comment ? 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY :)


End file.
